Prince of Persia: The Unspoken
by Majic 7 P-o-P
Summary: What happens when everything has been taken from you, when you have spent your life on the streets. What kind of a person would you become, what would your blood dictate you to be, inside. To seek revenge upon those that did him and his mother so grievous


Prince of Persia: The Unspoken

The prince had been gone for months. Out on a errand that none knew of that none could imagine. A mission of madness. Few had heard his stories, and even fewer believed them. He was humored of course by those he told, of the hour glass, the vizier, and the inconceivable beauty of the princess of India, Farah was her name, I think. Of the darkness that hunted him, the old man himself named it the Dahaka, an ancient beast of myth and legend. How could the stories be true. Weeks ago when I heard the summons of the old man, when I heard the rumor on the streets... "He looks for the banished, the one without a name." I only nodded at the drunks rumblings. "So I heard," Who but me? I was reluctant at first, but then I heard of the Princes departure, saw the ship in the harbor, that still young fool embarking on a quest that I knew would do nothing but end badly. Once he was gone, weeks into this departure something happened, a change in the weather, the feel of the world. I knew then that I had to comply with the old mans wishes. And come to his summons, I set for his hidden abode those that only the royal family knew of, and waited. When he finally arrived, silent as the shadows, slow as the clouds crossing the sky. He told me much the story, of the so acclaimed Prince of Persia. I didn't believe him, to say the least. But then it doesn't matter. Now does it? The enemy is at our doorstep and they are real enough. For weeks now we have been at war holding them at the outer borders, pushing back, part now of the great army of Persia, standing upon nowhere else but the front lines. And still they come, endless. Its as if they are born from the very desert. From the sands they disintegrate into...

Ah, but wait, I must apologize, I am remiss. I have not introduced myself, I would tell you my name but as I was raised, no family to speak of, I don't have one, for years now I have wondered the streets followed the guards, laid in cantinas, fought and scraped for my life... Listened and learned. This should not have been so... My story much like his begins with my father, with honor and glory. The thought almost makes me laugh. Such a fruitless enterprise, it leads only to what lies at our feet now, prideful destruction, for all my time I have been shunned, hated, the bastard son of the streets I have heard what the Prince's honor and glory has left him, I don't wish that fate... My hand touches my blade, scarred and stained with dirt and blood.

Ironic, to think those words and sit here, where I am, in the face of those watching seemingly seeking the same, im sure. If they only knew who I was. In truth, Im here for one reason, not for some ill faded wish to gain status, or power, or even a name. But in truth I'm here simply to do one thing find those who have done me so wrong, and have what is mine. Revenge!

To understand me you must first understand something about the great kings of Persia, great as they are. They are too... fickle. They take wives as they take in air, one quick breath after the other. The Prince is rightful in is claim as heir, however there are as you can imagine many, many princes. Love can bear many children in many wives. My mother was a peasant woman, a whore of the city, she did not choose such a life, but she did not have much of a choice, she did what she must. Yet even as thus she held, so I hear tell from drunken rouges old and young, that still soil her with rumor. That her beauty was like that of even the greatest of princesses. As such her name traveled far, to the very doors of the palace, and eventually into the very ears of the king himself! My mother was summoned. She answered the call of course, afraid and shaking in the presence of such might as the great king Sharaman. Swift words followed swift action, and before the night was finished he had taken her, for his own.

Deep amid the forced struggle, the submission, and finally the cooperation that followed the king fell deep into trance, deep in love. That morning as the king lay sleeping my mother stole away from the chamber running as fast as she could, she had given him what he wanted, but would give no more, she ran the halls, a ghost to those who belonged. Only to be caught at the gates just as she tasted freedom.

Its said that when a Persian faces a time in their lives, important times, they are given visions, though dreams, The king awoke then from his slumber, knowing as he did, his would be queens at his side, he rushed to his window, young and vibrant with what his dreams showed him, he stared down finding my mother struggling to free herself. But she was more trapped than even she knew, for the king had been shown his first son, great heir to his throne. Funny how far from truth that truly was. Humbled by that mornings sight, the king did all in his power, and pride that he could to force my mother to love, or at least submission to his wishes, and as the months passed my mother no more than a slave of luxury. found that she labored with child, and knew then the reason for the kings emphatuation, not for her but the child she bore. Hate within her was fierce my mother was not like other women of my country strong willed, independent, she could not love a man that raped her, or even submit. Months of refusal only brought anger to the palace, the kings patience wore thin and one night he came to her, sweating, his breathing course, blade at his back.

He took my mother, trying in his own manner to show his love, if you can call it as such. My mother did not struggle but in his final plea as he finished with her and drew his knife, she refused her final time. Over come with pain, and insult he drove the dagger into her belly, and had her thrown to the street from which she came. Hating her and me both for her defiance, I was nothing to him. My mother lay in the gutter, bleeding to death when the old man, perhaps the only one I could call family came to her, and brought me from her ripped flesh. And so now you know who I am, what I am not, things no other has ever bothered to ask or care. It is important for you to know the truth, I am the first bastard son of the mighty king Sharaman, brother to the Prince, Son to only Babylon herself. I turned my head to the burning palace, the destruction nearing the tower of Babel. I almost thought I was too late, but I will have my revenge, the king is dead, but his son still lives. Report of a boat returning from eastern fog was given three days past, I know its him. I have never met my brother, I don't know what kind of man he is, like father like son I could only imagine. I will hold Babylon until his return but once he has, he will pay for what his father can not, the blood debt must be Atoned! I smile dark in the light of the moon as it rises, laughing at the thought that comes to mind. I speak the words with disgust spiting into the air to clean my mouth of its stink. "Honor and Glory calls for it!"

My tattered robes wrapped close, short cropped hair combed to the side, a vest I bore under, and cloth that could barely pass for pants, leather wrapped for shoes, a single rusted blade held tight to my back, I must look like a begger, but what you see is not always what you get. Three days had passed since they took the city, I had waited, planning on meeting this attack as assuredly as the ones before, but word came of the unknown ships landing, word spread quickly even amongst the dead, the Prince had returned, I abandoned my post, sneaking away in the dead of night. Priority number one had changed the army would have to do with out me. I laughed low as I crept into the shadows my dark browns staring out into the dark waiting for any movement that might follow. It seemed not so much, they fell the very night I left. I met my brothers path just last night, he moves quick certainly more agile than I would have given him credit for and his prowess in battle is considerable within this short time I have seem him take five foes with hardly a deep breath, however none of this was overly impressive, I expected as much from a prince, a warrior just as his father, indeed he had been great. I neared him at the end of the night his pathway blocked by near twenty soldiers, I crept just behind, a building if even that over. I have the kill! Readying my blade I stepped out preparing my feet for the leap. The thud upon the wood stopped dead. I stared as the arrow shaft stuck out in front of me a small piece of paper wrapped tight with a bright leather strap. I looked to the surroundings. An archer of unparalleled skill! The shot had caught right into a knot no bigger than my pinky, that as I pulled it slid out to reveal a wonder I had never seen. It seemed a jewel or glass bead that inside wrapped with bright glowing sand. Entranced my hand came to the arrows shaft, I slid the note from its place, it read simply.

"The Prince is MINE!" Already my brother had leapt several buildings over, and dropped down the clash of swords ensuing. It was too late, I had been robbed of this chance. In my frustration I wonder, what does the note mean, does the archer wish his life extinguished or saved, the words could mean either. I studied the arrows projectory, looked at its at its projectory, studied its weight,. turning I found a building at least a hundred yards away the only possible place that It could have come from, no other buildings were the proper height or direction. I shook my head. "To hit this exact point, it must have been an accident, an impossible shot." I turned dropping down of the ledge in the direction of the structure, whether this person meant to kill or protect my brother, he would only get in the way. As much as I want to pick up chase and finish the job, an archer at my back with such skill would make it a difficult task indeed. I will have to deal with the meddler first, the sounds of dust rang in my ears, the sound that the creatures make when they fall, my brother had won with out allowing them a sound or rumble of warning, he had easily dispatched them. I shook my head. "Don't worry my kin when we meet I will not underestimate you, you have at least proven if nothing else you will be a worthy adversary." I landed on the streets taking the shadows paths I had learned from my hard childhood as a thief, in flight on my way, to meet this trouble some new foe...

The trail had been hard to keep , once I reached the building I searched for any sign of human passing assuming of course a sand creature had not been the archer, that seemed at all, not probable, none had this skill that I had seen, this took years of practice, steady sure hands, the creatures movements did not bear that kind of stability, It took several hours but I found the path, It wound towards the Tower. I could not help but smile. "Good.." As is said it would be better to kill two birds with one stone, funny how literal the term was meant in this situation. My brother headed for the same place, I took up chase wasting no time, I had no idea what condition, this man might be in but he would not get away. For the entire night I ran as fast as my body would take me, and I felt instinctively as I neared that he was close. It was strange when all you sense, when all that has been around you is death, un death, whatever these creatures are. How easy it is to feel life, true life. I stopped confused suddenly, could it be? A smell wafted through the air, sweet, yet almost indistinct my mind spun with the possibilities... "Royalty!" I dared not speak the words, as they were too good to be true. Who but a King could make that kind of shot, certainly mighty Sharaman could. I took my chase quicker, nearing, nearing, I could feel it. I stopped suddenly. "Just around the bend the sharp twang of a bow rang out!" I had him! I steadied my breath, readied my weapon, I would have to be quick unnoticed, if I was not the arrows would most likely fly before I got close enough to take the kill. I might risk a dagger throw, but if I missed then I would be completely weaponless. I turned the corner, as the sound of dust fell. _Quick before its too late! _I moved like a ghost no sound from breath or sole, quick as the wind. Lightning could not move faster than the speed of which the archer turned and notched the arrow pulling it back right into my face, inches away. Grim, I froze! The cloak fell back from the face, a quick practiced whip of the head, and my mouth in spite of myself dropped. How wrong had I been, this was no King, royalty indeed, a princess of unparallel beauty. The kind you only find in fairy tales, my brothers fairy tales.. The name slipped from my lips before I could stop it. "Farah..." The bow lost some of its taunt, she stared with suspicion, or was it interest. Perhaps that's just what I wanted to imagine. Her voice rang out clear and fearless. "Who are you, why do you follow me!" I could not speak, I could not say the reason for my trek at her heals I could not bear the thought that I could ever do such a thing. She stared at me in numb recognition, and whispered her remembrance. "You.. You were the shadow upon the roof!" The bow pulled back taunt once again. I flinched at its sound, not from fear of the arrow, but pain of the hate she seemed to bear for me. My dagger fell, my head raised to the tip of my death, the light reflected off the shaft, lighting my broken features, she stared in confusion. Something questioned inside of her I knew. She answered my thoughts.

"I don't know who you are, and yet you seem familiar to me. What is your name, since you seem to already know mine?" I stared to the ground trying with all my might to come up with an answer, but I had none, but the truth. "I don't bear a name." I turned my head lower, having no choice but to give into my misfortunes. "I am banished, and not worthy of such grandeur." She stared. I imagine that she did not expect that answer. To my great surprise she lowered her bow but stood as strongly as before, I dared not question the speed at which she could bring it back up, I would be dead within an inch. I could not believe her assuredness at what she did next, never before had I seen a woman do such to a man, she turned her back and moved away. "Do not give chase! Do not follow me! If you do I will not spare your death! You knew my name, but now you know who I am." She disappeared as quickly into the shadows as I could. Amazed I dropped to the ground laying flat, dumbstruck, or was it something else... I didn't know I couldn't risk such a thing, I had my duty. Yet I could not contain the beat of my heart, it whispered to me constant and urgent. I looked to the shadows in which she disappeared. I would have never expected this, certainly not in my lifetime. But with out a doubt not here, under such circumstances. I stood strapping my dagger back in place, and stepped forward, fate had given me several paths, and though this one I tread, had already promised death. My heart would let me travel no different direction. My goals seemed muddled suddenly what did I plan to do, what did she plan to do? Questions that no doubt time would answer. I shook my head as I treaded softly in the direction of the tower. "This story will be longer than at first I thought." I took up chase ready to meet anything. Even death! "On to the next chapter!"


End file.
